


Two Runaways and an Angry Dragon

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, dragon rider komaru and princess toko!, i'm very tired, lesbeians....., there's dragons!!!!, uhhhhh. i dunno what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: A runaway princess and a runaway dragon rider are trying their best to make it out in the world. They stop to camp, but find more than they bargained for.Fanfic for an unfortunately cancelled tokomaru zine!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Two Runaways and an Angry Dragon

Toko fiddled with her sword, making sure it was still securely on her belt. Despite traveling with Komaru and her dragon Kuma, she’d never gotten used to the roar of dragons. Komaru’s dragon didn’t roar much, luckily, but Toko would have preferred no scary roars at all. 

“Princess Toko? You alright?” Komaru asked, probably because Toko’s worries were plastered on her face at any given moment. 

“I’m fine, and I-I told you, you don’t have to call me p-princess!” She replied.

“Sorry!” 

Komaru chuckled and leaned forward, looking down below at the forest. Toko looked around with her. She noticed a clearing, with a few spots of color that certainly had to be beautiful flowers. 

“I think it’s a good place to set up camp for a little while!” Komaru said with a confident smile. It was almost infectious. Almost. Toko’s face settled for a subtle blush, instead.

“T-that looks g-great… let’s land there,” Toko replied.

Komaru nodded and patted Kuma’s scaly head. She steered her rowdy dragon down to the clearing. Kuma landed awkwardly, but they tended to. After all, they were a reject from dragon riding school. 

Komaru hopped off her dragon, and helped Toko off. The runaway princess brushed her tattered dress out of habit. She plopped down on the ground as Komaru unpacked the two’s bags.

“Are you sure y-you don’t need help?” Toko asked, already knowing Komaru’s answer.

“I’m fine, Pr- Toko!” Komaru replied as she rolled out a sleeping bag. “Wait, could you search for something to start a fire with? You don’t have to of course! It’s just -”

“K-Komaru! Y-you can stop! I’m happy to h-help!”

“Okay! Then go look for something!”

Toko stood up, and headed towards the edge of the small clearing and searched for loose logs. Suddenly, she heard squeaks. Was it birds? Was it a person? Was it a monster?!

“Komaru! C-come here!” Toko yelped. She heard her footsteps race towards her a second after the princess called out for the dragon rider. 

“Is something wrong, Toko?” Komaru said as she caught up to her. 

Toko shook her head. “Be q-quiet!”

“Wh-” Komaru started before Toko put a finger to her mouth. She stayed quiet and the two of them listened to the squeaks of some animal. Komaru’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Baby dragons,” she whispered.

“Baby d-d-dragons?” Toko repeated.

“Baby dragons!”

Komaru quietly moved toward the squeaks, careful not to upset any dragons; baby or otherwise. Toko rolled her eyes. Of course the dragon rider would go to the dragons! There were five colorful dragons, none too big to hold in her hands. Each dragon had a unique color. Pink, blue, green, brown, and red. Komaru reached out her hand to the squeaking babies. 

“Hey little guys,” she whispers. “Are you all alone? Where’s your mama?”

**ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR**

Ah. That’s where.

Toko lunged forward and grabbed Komaru, dragging her away from the very angry dragon mom. Komaru shook free from the princess, and ran straight for the gear she brought in case Kuma ever got too upset. 

Toko took a moment to get a better look at the dragon. She was giant, dwarfing the large trees of the forest. She had glimmering white scales, but there were large scars dotted all over her. This dragon had to know how to defend herself and her babies. 

The runaway princess took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and Syo came forth.

Syo blinked. What… was happening? Why was there a dragon roaring? Why was the cute dragon rider girl, Komaru, frantically searching for something in her giant bags?

“Toko!!! Distract the mom for me! I can’t find my gear!” Komaru called.

“I’m not the princess, silly!” Syo replied. “But I’ll do that for ya!” After all, Toko couldn’t exactly do it herself. Syo grabbed the sword and spun on her heels to face the source of the roaring.

“HEY!!! BIG OL UGLY DRAGON!”

The giant dragon stared right at Syo and roared. She waved around the sword and mimicked the roar. 

“WOARAGAGOHAOGHWOGHAOGH!!!! SEE, YOU BIG OL DRAGON? I CAN MAKE NOISES TOO!! RRAOAROHAORHAGOHORHOGARR!!!” 

The dragon seemed kind of insulted by Syo’s mockery. To add insult to insult, she stuck her tongue and made more silly noises. The dragon just stared and tilted her head, seemingly bewildered at Syo’s actions. Syo almost forgot why she was teasing a dragon, until Komaru snuck up next to the dragon. She held out a large piece of meat. 

“Here draggy draggy draggy…” Komaru called gently. 

The dragon whipped her head around to look at Komaru.

“Now, we don’t mean any you or your babies any harm!” 

The dragon inched closer. Syo readied her sword, ready to strike. The dragon leaned down and opened her mouth. Syo bounded a few steps forward when she realized the dragon was just trying to eat the food Komaru had offered. 

Syo put her sword back on its place on her belt, and walked over to Komaru. The dragon rider was lovingly patting the dragon, whose trust only came at the price of some good food.

“Syo, right?” 

“Yeah,” She nodded. “Oh! I have an idea! We should name this dragon Chibi Komaru!”.

“C-Chibi Komaru?” Komaru giggled.

“Yeah!!!”

“No! That won’t do at all! We should name her… Shiro!”

Syo shrugged and laughed. There was only one way to figure out which name was better, and besides, she, Toko, and Komaru were safe now. She winked at Komaru as a goodbye.

Toko blinked. What happened while Syo was in charge? She looked around and saw Komaru lovingly petting the big mother dragon. Great! The dragon rider had tamed the dragon! There was only one more thing Toko needed to know.

“So uh… w-what were you talking about with S-Syo?” Toko asked.

“Oh! Talking about naming this mama! I was thinking Shiro, and Syo was thinking… Chibi Komaru.”

Toko grimaced at the name Syo suggested.

“Shiro is an a-amazing name! I-I’m sorry for S-Syo’s bad ideas…”

“It’s alright, Toki! Now c’mon! Let’s get our camp set up! We gotta make a meal for the baby dragons!”

“T-Toki?”

“What, I can’t give you a nickname?”

Toko and Komaru laughed as they set up their camp and cooked their meals. Just one more step to a better life together.


End file.
